I Turn to You
by Smurf2005
Summary: Hachi lost her baby, so she moved back to Room 707 and wishes she could see Nana again.


A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with another _NANA _story! I've been having a bit of writer's block and I think it is because I am depressed about Brad being in Japan. Sure, I still get to talk to him, and I get gifts (still waiting for one), but it's not the same without him being here. Plus, my friend Kandi left for Canada yesterday morning. At least I got to see her one last time on Saturday. We went to see the fireworks and it was awesome. Anyways, enjoy my new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _NANA._ Yazawa-san does. If I did, well, Takumi wouldn't be around…. Does anyone want to join my "I Hate Takumi Fan Club"?

* * *

I Turn to You

_Hey Nana. I am sitting in room 707 waiting for you. When are you coming back? Now is the time I need you more than anything else in the world._

I was sitting on my bed with my back against the headboard with a dazed look on my face. I could see my face in the mirror, and my eyes were dull and I didn't look like myself. I was sitting alone in room 707. I had lost the baby and after that, Takumi and I grew apart. We broke up and I moved back to this flat I was still paying for. I knew Nana was paying the other half, even though she was barely here. But, I heard that she was getting a flat with Ren. I felt a little sad. I wished that she was here with me and not there with him, but I knew that Ren was always a little more important to her.

I had only been here a couple days. I wonder if Takumi had told Ren yet, and if Ren knew, had he told Nana yet? What about Nobu? Was I going to be able to get back with him?

"Dummy," I said out loud. "Now is not the time! I just lost my baby and broke up with Takumi."

But, the more I thought about it, the more relived I felt. Even though I was heartbroken, I still couldn't help but think about Nobu. I wasn't that upset about Takumi, but I was upset about losing my child. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I knew I had to get a job. I was starting to doze off when I heard a loud knock on the door. I got up slowly and after slipping on my slippers and my robe, I walked slowly to the door. I felt very sluggish. I hadn't slept very well since I moved back, and I think it was because I was lonely. I opened the door and I came face to face with Shin.

"Shin-chan?" I asked a little dazed.

"Oh, Mom!" he cried, hugging me. "I heard what happened! I'm so sorry that you lost your child!"

I stood there as he hugged me. I was too shocked to hug him back. I wasn't expecting to see Shin here. He was the only one. Where were Nana, Nobu, and Yasu?

"Shin-chan? Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Oh, they don't know I am here. I left without them knowing. If they knew I was coming to see you, they might've tried to stop me. I didn't want that. I really wanted to see you, Mom," Shin said.

My eyes filled with tears as I stood there and looked at him. He was worried about me, which was why he was here. It didn't seem like anyone else cared. I was grateful that he was here.

"Why is the door open?" I heard a voice say.

I froze. I knew that voice. It was the voice of Nana. The one person I wanted to see aside from Nobu. She appeared in the doorway behind Shin, along with Yasu. The only person I didn't see was Nobu.

"Hey Hachiko, I heard about your baby," she said, taking off her sunglasses. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Oh, Nana!" I cried, running over to her and into her open arms.

"It's ok, Hachi," she said, stroking my hair. "I am here for you now."

I cried into her shoulder as she held me. I kept wondering if this was a dream or not. If it was a dream, it felt so real.

"Nana, this is real right? This isn't a dream?" I asked.

I heard her chuckle. The chuckle I had missed so much.

"No, Hachiko, this isn't a dream, it's all real. I am here for you. Shin and Yasu are here for you, too," she said.

"What about Nobu?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment before she answered.

"I told him what had happened and that were coming here to see you and that if he wanted to come, he could. But, I think he wanted to spend time with Yuri," she said.

"Yuri…." I said. "Is she his girlfriend?"

"Well, we aren't really sure," Yasu said. "Why do you ask?"

"I know I have no right to say this, but I love him. I really do. When I was pregnant, I was hoping the child was Nobu's. I didn't want it to be Takumi's. I was just being used by him."

I pulled away from Nana and walked over to the table and sat down. Yasu closed the door and walked over to the stove to make some tea.

"Hachi, do you feel strongly about Nobu?" Nana asked.

"Yes! I do! I know I shouldn't feel like this now, but I want him back! I love him! I really do! I am not just saying this!" I said.

Nana sat next to me and put her arms around me.

"Hachi, I hate to say this, but I think Nobu moved on. Maybe you should do the same thing," Nana said.

I was stunned. Nobu had already moved on. But, I didn't want to move on. I wanted to be with Nobu. Nobu was the only one I loved. Shoji and Takumi didn't matter. All that mattered was Nobu. He was the only one I wanted to be with.

"Mom, are you ok?" Shin asked me, looking at my face.

I could see my reflection in his eyes. I looked like I was about to cry.

"I'm fine, Shin-chan," I said, forcing a smile.

"No, you're not! You looked like you were about to cry a second ago. And that smile is forced!"

I knew Shin was right. I started to cry again. Not because I lost my child, but because I had lost Nobu.

"Hachi, are you ok?" Nana asked.

"I just wish I could have Nobu!" I wailed.

"Hachi, you need some sleep. Come on, I will help you into your room."

Nana helped me to my feet and into my room. After helping me remove my robe and shoes, she tucked me in and stayed with me until I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright. But, since my curtains were drawn, I didn't know that. As I started to wake up, I noticed that I had a person in my bed. My first thought was that it was Shin or Nana, but as I opened my eyes and turned to look at the person, I was surprised to see Nobu.

"Nobu?" I asked surprised.

There was no way Nobu could be here. He was in a relationship with Yuri. Why would he be here, in the same bed as me? I knew we didn't do anything because I could still feel my clothes. So, what was he doing here?

"Good morning, Hachi," he said, opening his blue eyes and looking at me.

"Why are you here? In my bed?" I asked.

"Well, Nana called me last night and come over here. She said they needed to talk to me. So, I came over. They told me what happened, then I came in here to see you, and I saw you crying and saying my name. Hachi, I don't know if we can do this," he said.

I nodded and buried my head into my pillow. I was crying. I didn't know if he knew it or not. I think he knew because I felt him place a hand on my back.

"Come on, Hachi, please don't cry anymore. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No, it's not your fault. It's all mine. I have let my imagination run away with me. I keep hoping that you and I will get back together. The only reason I was with Takumi was because of the baby," I said.

"I know. I was shocked when I found out that you were pregnant. I just need some time to think," Nobu said.

"I understand Nobu," I said.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. Nobu was watching me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

I got up and reached for my robe. Nobu had gotten up, too and came around to look at me.

"Hachi, listen to me," he said. "I love you, I really do. But, you just got out of a relationship and you lost your baby. You need time to grieve and heal. And I need time to think. This is time we both could use."

He gave me a hug then he left the room. I was left standing by my bed. I heard him say his good byes then he was gone. So that meant that at least Shin or Nana was here. It turned out to be Nana. Yasu and Shin had left.

"Hachi, I heard what happened between you and Nobu. He is right though. You both need this time. And I will be here for you to turn to. I will always be here for you," Nana said.

I looked up and smiled at Nana, even though I was crying.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Nana. You have been a very good friend to me. Sometimes I think I had betrayed your friendship, but here you are still with me. I am grateful for your friendship, even if I didn't deserve it."

"Hachi, you never betrayed my friendship. I was upset with you at one point, but I'm not now," Nana said.

I stood up and walked over to Nana. She took me into her arms and gave me a hug. I had missed her hugs and I had missed her company.

"I'm glad I have you to turn to, Nana," I whispered.

"I will always be here for you, Hachi. You can count on it."

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope it turned out ok. I was fighting writer's block when I was writing this. Right now I am watching _Little House on the Prairie._ And it's not the episodes from the '70's. It was made in 2005 and it's newer. I recorded it earlier. And I am watching it now. I still have my anime from Saturday night to watch. I might watch a few episodes before I go to sleep. Not like I am going to get much sleep anyways. I haven't slept well since Brad left for boot camp back in November. Now he's in Japan. Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. I cry when I get flamed. Seriously, I do.


End file.
